FROZEN 2, Il Regno di Elsa
by EliasSnowflake
Summary: E' passato un anno. Il Regno di Arendelle è prosperoso e in pace, pronto a celebrare il primo anno di reggenza della sua nuova Regina: Elsa. La principessa e sua sorella maggiore, assieme ai loro amici, stanno per vivere una nuova avventura dove la loro così nuova e preziosa felicità sarà minacciata da vecchie e nuove minacce. Il potere del vero amore salverà Arendelle di nuovo?
1. Cap1 - Amo le porte aperte

"Elsa!"  
La voce della Principessa Anna di Arendelle squillò dal corridoio. Scapicollandosi in una corsa un pò sgraziata, con un grandissimo sorriso sul volto, si gettava verso la candida porta della stanza della sorella maggiore, nonché l'amatissima Regina del Regno.  
"Elsa, vieni, esci di lì!"

Frenando con non poca fatica una volta raggiunta l'entrata, Anna bussò ridacchiando contenta.

"Un momento, Anna! Insomma!"

La voce della Sovrana, divertita e fintamente esasperata, veniva dall'interno. Il leggero ticchettio di passi aggraziati si avvicinava così alla sorella minore, sempre più trepidante.  
Assieme alla porta, un immenso sorriso si aprì sul volto luminoso di Anna.

"Mancano più di due ore, perché sei così agitata?"

Elsa era già pronta. Vestita di tutto punto, in una perfezione a cui non ci si riusciva ad abituare.  
I capelli erano raccolti in modo ordinato, fissati dall'elegantissima corona che indossava ad ogni ricorrenza ufficiale, lasciando ricadere una treccia lungo la schiena.  
Il suo vestito era blu scuro, lungo e aderente, accompagnato da un mantello porpora elegantissimo e tempestato su tutta la sua lunghezza di meravigliosi bagliori. Non erano pietre preziose, ma cristalli di ghiaccio di una bellezza impossibile da descrivere. Come sempre, la Regina Elsa era una vera e propria visione.

"Stai scherzando vero?! Mi avevi promesso che avremmo passato del tempo assieme solo io e te, giusto? E mancano SOLO due ore al ricevimento! E' il tuo primo anno da Regina, sarai costantemente assillata da tutti i nobili dei Regni presenti… Una volta iniziata la festa praticamente non riuscirò più a trovarti! Forza, dai, voglio festeggiare il tuo compleanno a modo nostro prima!"

La Principessa era radiosa. Indossava anche lei un lungo vestito, di una bella stoffa verde con ricami dorati e arancioni. A differenza dell'abito della sorella maggiore, era smanicato. I capelli erano completamente raccolti e fissati con un bel nastro scuro, ad eccezione di un solo ciuffo che era lasciato cadere sul lato destro del viso in una piccola treccina… Un ciuffetto chiaro chiaro.

"Va bene, VA BENE! Eccomi… Ma dovrei controllare che i preparativi procedano bene, non possiamo soltanto passare a…"  
"ASSOLUTAMENTE NO! E poi ho mandato Olaf a occuparsi di tutto, vieni con me dai!"  
"…Aspetta che?! Hai mandato Olaf?"

Afferrando quasi con violenza il braccio della maggiore, Anna prese a trascinarla oltre l'entrata della sua stanza per poi dirigersi svelta verso le scale, oltre, portandosi via Elsa lontano dai suoi doveri di Sovrana almeno per un po'.

" …Sai, nel pomeriggio arriverà anche Kristoff, ci teneva a portarti i suoi saluti… Ma tranquilla, gli ho tenuto da parte un bel vestito per la festa…"  
"Ok, è fantastico ma… OLAF si sta occupando del ricevimento?!"  
"…OH! Riguardo agli ospiti dalle Isole del Sud possiamo aspettarci regali spaventosi, vero? Visto quello che è successo l'anno scorso…"  
"Anna, per l'amor del Cielo, sei sicura che Olaf sappia quello che fa? E' un ricevimento importante…"

Sorda alle lamentele della sorella, Anna si precipitò quasi scivolando ad afferrare la maniglia di uno dei portoni del Castello. Elsa pensava che l'avrebbe portata fuori, ma non fu così. Anche Anna capiva bene che poco prima di un ricevimento così importante ci sarebbe stata troppa confusione alla vista della Regina per le strade di Arendelle, e soprattutto non era saggio uscire da sole con tutta la gente che arrivava da ogni parte del Regno. Precedenti esperienze avevano loro insegnato che è sempre possibile imbattersi in qualcuno di poco raccomandabile.

"Eccoci eccoci, vieni, vieni…"  
"Va bene, vorrei solo… Se tu mi lasciassi controllare solo un momento come s… Oh."

Il Salone in cui Anna aveva spinto Elsa era poco più piccolo del Salone principale in cui si sarebbe tenuta la Festa. Al centro, sotto una grande finestra, erano sistemati grandi cuscini attorno ad un tavolino basso, sul quale c'erano una torta, un vassoio con sopra una piccola piramide di biscotti vari e un paio di tazze piene di quella che pareva essere della cioccolata calda. Mentre Anna già si buttava in avanti per prendere posto su uno dei grossi cuscini scarlatti, Elsa si sciolse in un beato sorriso: al momento le ansie per la preparazione del ricevimento erano lontane anni luce.  
Avvicinandosi all'angolino creato dalla sorella minore, Elsa abbandonava il suo regale riserbo, per abbandonarsi ad un attimo di puro piacere.

"Uhm… però fa un po' troppo caldo per la cioccolata calda, non trovi?"

disse subito Anna, con un'espressione complice e ammiccante che la maggiore colse immediatamente, restituendole uno sguardo falsamente severo e genuinamente divertito.

"Fai la magia, Elsa…"


	2. Cap2 - Amo le porte aperte (pt2)

Le successive due ore furono la parte migliore della giornata. Inizialmente la Regina non volle sbottonarsi troppo e trasformò il contenuto delle tazze in due ghiaccioli, per cui il cucchiaino faceva da stecca per tenere il ghiaccio al cioccolato. Erano sorprendentemente deliziose anche così. Chiacchierarono e risero a lungo, si presero in giro e giocarono insieme, ma quando Anna reagendo ad una provocazione scherzosa lanciò un cuscino addosso ad Elsa, che non se lo aspettava proprio, la spettinò completamente e le fece cadere a terra la corona. Calò un gelido silenzio e Anna rimase lì col braccio ancora teso e una mano alla bocca in un'espressione a metà fra il divertito e il preoccupato, mentre osservava la faccia stropicciata e infastidita della sorella, ancora ad occhi chiusi, con i capelli d'avorio che andavano ora un po' da tutte le parti.

"Oddio… Pffff… Scusa Elsa, pensavo lo prendessi al volo, io…"  
"Credo tu abbia esagerato. Sai che non devi provocarmi in questo modo…"

Elsa recuperò all'istante una fredda compostezza. Afferrò la corona e se la rimise in capo senza curarsi troppo di risistemarsi i capelli. Si alzò stoica, il viso una maschera di freddezza. Anna stava cominciando a preoccuparsi. Sperava che Elsa la prendesse ben, che avrebbe riso, ma ora cominciava a pensare di averle davvero fatto male o averla infastidita troppo.

"…Perché poi sono costretta a reagire."  
"…Aspetta che?!"

Nel singolo gesto di un indice alzato, una grossa, spessa e morbida palla di neve cadde con un sonoro "plof" sulla testa della Principessa che sussultò per la sorpresa. Dopo un lungo secondo di silenzio, il Salone fece eco alle argentine risate dei due reali che ora, dimentichi di decoro ed etichetta, si davano battaglia con cuscini, palle di neve e pure qualche biscotto. Nel giro di pochi secondi la stanza era un disastro, ed i vestiti delle ragazze erano anche peggio.

"Uff… Anna, è quasi ora ma…"  
"Eheheh Guarda che disastro! Non puoi certo presentarti così"  
"Hai proprio ragione."

La Regina chiuse gli occhi per un istante, forse giusto il tempo di immaginare nella propria mente la forma di ciò che avrebbe creato l'istante successivo con un solo gesto della mano. Il bellissimo ma distrutto vestito che aveva indosso venne coperto in algidi cristalli che in un secondo lo sostituirono con un altro che pareva fatto da diamanti e zaffiri. Meraviglioso, molto simile a quello che aveva creato e indossato un anno prima. Era un vero spettacolo per gli occhi.

"Ehi, non vale! E io?"  
"Oh… E' un vero peccato che tu non possa farlo, non è vero? Buona fortuna con il cambio!"  
"Oh Elsaaaa!"  
"Ok… Se mi aiuti a sistemare i capelli, ne faccio uno anche per te."  
"Che?! Sei matta? Mi congelerebbe…"  
"Eheheh è vero… Ma potrei sempre aggiungere qualche dettaglio al tuo abito, senza che tu debba prenderti il raffreddore."  
"Affare fatto allora!"  
"Svelta… Abbiamo solo quindici minuti!"


	3. Cap3 - Non prendere freddo

Il ricevimento era iniziato e la Grande Sala era ormai piena di persone. Nobili da ogni parte del Mondo erano presenti per portare omaggio alla Regina di Arendelle che, assieme alla Principessa, si stava facendo aspettare da qualche minuto. Quando finalmente l'annunciatore si schiarì la voce, tutti gli sguardi si proiettarono verso il palco del trono.

"La Regina Elsa, di Arendelle"

All'ingresso di Elsa, un ammirato e sgomento "Ooooh" si alzò dalla folla, incantata.  
La Regina entrò sfavillante e radiosa, vestita di soffice ed elegantissimo ghiaccio. I suoi capelli d'avorio ricadevano in una treccia nuovamente perfetta lungo la schiena, abilmente pettinata da mani affettuose. Cristalli di neve decoravano il suo lungo mantello blu e fra le ciocche bionde. Un trucco leggero le accentuava gli splendidi lineamenti del volto. La Regina di Arendelle era troppo bella per essere vera.

"La Principessa Anna, di Arendelle"

Era ormai noto a tutti coloro che avessero incontrato le due sorelle che il portamento delle due era completamente diverso. Stoica ed elegante, Elsa possedeva una regalità irraggiungibile. Anna, d'altra parte, era spigliata e vivace, un vero raggio di Sole. Per questo tutti furono molto sorpresi, esclamando un "Ooooh!" ancora più sentito, quando anche lei fece il suo ingresso dalla parte opposta del palchetto. Il lungo, bellissimo abito verde che indossava era sfavillante di luci argentate, create da meravigliose e dettagliatissime repliche di cristalli di ghiaccio, opera di Elsa. Sulle spalline, eleganti e delicate, delle perline di ghiaccio impreziosivano la già elegante stoffa rosa che contornava i ricami ed infine, fra i capelli, a bloccare due trecce raccolte c'era una tiara d'oro.

Come sbocciata assieme a questa incredibile beltà, anche la Principessa di diresse verso il centro con un passo elegante e composto, dando prova di una regalità insospettabile… Fino a quasi metà strada. Tenendo il mento alto e gli occhi chiusi, nella ricerca di un'estrema statuarietà, non vide minimamente di aver raggiunto il primo gradino del palco e vi inciampò.

"Oh.. oh oh oh oh AH!"  
"A-Anna!…"

La minore rovinò rumorosamente in avanti, travolgendo la Regina e portandola dritta a terra con sé.  
Il pubblico rimase ammutolito a guardare la scena per qualche secondo. Qualcuno fece anche un passo in avanti, tendendo quasi la mano, pronto ad aiutare le Sovrane… Ma quando Anna si rialzò di scatto e si posizionò composta e seria al suo posto atteggiandosi come se nulla fosse successo… Scoppiò una sincera risata da parte di tutti.

"Oh insomma…" Anna lamentò, arrossendo vistosamente.  
"Sei sempre un disastro… Stai bene?"

Una voce familiare e calda giunse dalla prima fila. Lei abbandonò immediatamente il broncio, illuminandosi come il Sole. Un ragazzo biondo, muscoloso ed alto era lì a sorriderle con affetto. Era vestito di tutto punto, in un modo in cui lei non l'aveva mai visto… Era bellissimo, ma nella sua mente aveva già deciso che preferiva vederlo vestito in abiti informali.

"Kristoff! Ce l'hai fatta!"

Ormai dimentica di ogni etichetta, mentre l'Orchestra cominciava ad eseguire il primo brano festivo, Anna si lanciò in avanti travolgendo il ragazzo in un abbraccio. Lui, sollevandola senza sforzo, le fece fare una piroetta e la fece atterrare davanti a sé.

"Wow… Guarda qui. Come al solito il ghiaccio di Elsa è sempre perfetto."  
"Ehi, ti basta dire che sono bellissima, sai?"  
"Ahah certamente… Stai davvero benissimo, Anna..."  
"No, dico, ma qualcuno si vuole interessare del fatto che la Regina è stata buttata a terra?!"

Elsa sopraggiunse alle spalle di Anna con un'aura inquietante. Lei si raggelò un istante prima di girarsi portando le mani in avanti.

"Oh! Scusa scusa scusa… Ammetto che è stata principalmente colpa mia."  
"Aspetta che?! E' stata unicamente colpa tua!"  
"Uff, e va bene… E' il tuo compleanno, te la do vinta."  
"Ma… Anna!"


	4. Cap4 - Non prendere freddo (pt2)

Ormai arresa completamente alla risata argentina della sorellina minore, Elsa lasciò perdere. Avvicinandosi a Kristoff lo osservò esibirsi in un elegante inchino, e gli rispose.

"Salve, Kristoff. Sono contenta che tu sia riuscito a venire… Stai molto bene."  
"E' un piacere. Grazie, anche voi due… Siete bellissime." Anna gli mollò un giocoso spintone.  
"No ma dico, un complimento a me, solo per me, tutto per me quando?!"  
"Oh andiamo, ti ho appena detto che stai benissimo!"

Portandosi la mano davanti al viso, la Regina soffocò elegantemente una risata allegra. Osservando ora la felicità nella voce e sul volto di Anna non poteva essere più felice. Osservandosi attorno notò un clima sereno e tutti sembravano divertirsi. Le tavolate erano ordinate e piene di vassoi stracolmi di leccornie. In qualche angolo c'erano piatti pieni soltanto di carote, osservati con sospetto dai presenti, ma per il resto la festa era ottimamente organizzata. Osservando fra la gente una nuvoletta che avanzava verso di lei, sospesa a mezz'aria, capì che il responsabile di tutto questo si stava unendo ai festeggiamenti.

"KRISTOOOFF!"

Olaf sbucò fuori dalla gonna di una grassa donnona in abito rosso, probabilmente avendo preferito "attraversarla" che girarle intorno.  
La povera donna ebbe quasi un mancamento quando la nuvola sospesa sopra al pupazzo le nevicò qualche fiocco sulle spalle nude.

"Eccoti qua! Come stai?! Dov'è Sven?! Vi ho tenuto da parte qualcosa di speciale! Oooh… Anna stai beniiiiiissimo!"  
"Eheheh grazie Olaf."  
"Sven è nelle stalle, si sono premurati di portargli carote a volontà."  
"Eh?! Non viene alla festa?!"

Completamente confuso sul motivo per cui Sven non potesse entrare nel Salone del Castello, Olaf non abbandonò comunque il suo buonumore. Tutti i presenti erano ormai ragguagliati sui poteri della Sovrana di Arendelle, ma molti non li avevano mai visti all'opera. Alcuni non smettevano un secondo di guardare Olaf con gli occhi sgranati, mentre altri sembravano voler disperatamente parlare con lui o con la Regina per chiedere qualcosa… Una dimostrazione, per esempio, di queste così tanto decantate meraviglie.

"Vostra Maestà."

Una voce maschile giunse alle spalle di Elsa. Un uomo molto ben vestito e di bell'aspetto era lì davanti a lei in un profondo inchino. Lì per lì rimase piacevolmente sorpresa dal suo aspetto, era davvero bello, ma non appena si rese conto della grande somiglianza con una persona che non ricordava con piacere… Il suo entusiasmo si spense. Avvertì chiaramente, dietro di sé, che anche la sorella e i suoi amici condividevano la sua medesima nervosa tensione. Per un istante soltanto un alito di gelo impercettibile vorticò attorno alla persona della Regina.

"Mi chiamo Albert. Decimo erede delle Isole del Sud."  
"Benvenuto, Albert delle Isole del Sud."

Dietro alla Regina, Kristoff strinse a sé Anna, che aveva un'espressione a metà fra il curioso e il sospettoso. Era un momento molto importante: i rapporti fra Arendelle e le Isole del Sud si erano molto complicati dopo i fatti avvenuti un anno prima. Elsa era stata avvertita con largo anticipo che un membro della Famiglia Reale sarebbe nuovamente venuto nella sua Terra per portare omaggio, rispetti e consolidare nuovamente un buon rapporto fra i due Paesi. La tensione era palpabile.

"HANS! Tu sei il fratello di HANS!"

Olaf precedette tutti, reagendo a suo modo. Si afferrò il braccio sinistro la mano destra e lo lanciò dritto in testa ad Albert.

"Olaf!"

Elsa lo ammonì, nascondendo dentro di sé una fiera soddisfazione.  
Il Principe non disse una parola, né si lamentò. Poi, abbandonando il silenzio, si rivolse direttamente ad Anna, osservandola a fianco di Kristoff.

"Principessa, i miei omaggi sinceri. Non ci sono parole per esprimere il mio rammarico per ciò che avete dovuto patire a causa del comportamento sconsiderato di mio fratello minore."

Anna aveva pensato ad almeno 100 risposte sprezzanti diverse, nel corso delle giornate precedenti, da quando aveva saputo che un Principe delle Isole del Sud sarebbe giunto per portare scuse e omaggi.  
Non ne usò nemmeno una.


	5. Cap5 - Il passato è passato

In quel momento, davanti a lei, Albert era una persona completamente diversa da Hans, con una luce negli occhi che portava un pesante fardello, e che si stava schierando da sola davanti a lei e alla Regina, una Regina che poteva gelare il suo cuore con un gesto.  
Stava per dire qualcosa, ma di nuovo un braccino di legno volò a colpire in testa Albert.

"OLAF!"

Sbottò di nuovo Elsa, osservando ora il pupazzo di neve senza braccia. Come avesse lanciato il secondo era un mistero.

"Principe Albert"  
cominciò poi Anna prendendo coraggio, e lasciando solo di qualche passo indietro Kristoff, affiancando la sorella davanti all'ospite.  
"Le colpe di Hans non ricadono su di Voi. Siamo lieti della vostra presenza, e speriamo di poter trovare, e farvi trovare, un prezioso alleato per il futuro."  
"Certamente, altezza."

Elsa guardò Anna sorridendole con profondo orgoglio. Le sfiorò un braccio con una carezza, in una silenziosa ma chiara approvazione, poi si rivolse personalmente al Principe.

"Avremo modo di discorrere di questo genere di questioni, e di molte altre. Nel frattempo prego, godetevi il banchetto ed unitevi a noi nei festeggiamenti."  
"Vostra Grazia."

Il volto di lui, ora rilassato e grato, mostrava tutta la sua bellezza. Era davvero molto simile ad Hans, ma era leggermente più alto. I capelli erano un po' più corti di come li portava il fratello minore e i suoi occhi erano di un profondo azzurro. Dopo un altro inchino prese distanza e si perse fra la folla, iniziando a dialogare con altri presenti.

"Uff…"

Anna sospirò profondamente, scacciando la tensione, mentre Olaf si riattaccava il braccino destro con l'altro. Come avesse riattaccato il primo era un mistero.

"Ehi sembra un bravo ragazzo, non avreste dovuto partire così prevenuti!"  
disse il pupazzo di neve contro ogni coerenza. Kristoff si avvicinò nuovamente ad Anna e le poggiò una mano sulla spalla, che lei accolse poggiandovi sopra la propria.  
"Tutto bene?"  
"Sì, sto bene…"  
"Sei stata brava, Anna."

La complimentò la sorella maggiore, prendendola per mano.  
Guardandosi negli occhi si scambiarono un lungo sorriso e la tensione svanì del tutto. Era come se, finalmente, quel brutto capitolo del loro passato potesse essere chiuso per sempre.

Dopo quell'evento la festa proseguì senza intoppi.  
Olaf riscosse un grande successo e si esibì a centro pista in un ballo impressionante (poter dividere il tuo corpo in diverse parti che si muovono autonomamente fornisce una grande varietà di mosse spettacolari!) e presto fu circondato da una schiera di fan ben fornita. Anna e Kristoff si concessero un solo ballo, e ad Anna ci vollero almeno due ore prima di riuscire convincerlo a provare.  
Elsa era stata quasi tutto il tempo sul podio del trono a dialogare coi nobili che continuavano a chiederle udienza per farle gli auguri e dialogare con lei. Quando ormai il cielo cominciò a tingersi dei colori della sera, Anna riuscì finalmente a rapire la sorella per trascinarla al centro del Salone, dove tutti fecero largo, e a ballare con lei. Risero e si divertirono mentre i presenti le accompagnavano con acclamazioni e complimenti. Olaf e Kristoff, vicino ad una delle tavolate, osservavano le due danzare, e ad Olaf non ci volle molto prima di decidere di raggiungerle e cominciare a piroettare con entusiasmo attorno a loro.  
Mentre il pupazzetto girava vorticosamente in giro, la sua nuvoletta personale lasciava una piccola scia di nevischio brillante, che rendeva la sua scatenata esibizione molto più elegante di quanto non fosse. Vedendola, Elsa ed Anna ebbero la stessa idea. Si guardarono negli occhi scambiandosi quello stesso sorrisetto complice che da piccole si regalavano ogni poco.

"Fai la magia, Elsa!"

Gioì Anna, ridendo.


	6. Cap6 - Il passato è passato (pt2)

Tutti i presenti ripresero le danze sotto una leggera e fresca pioggia di fiocchi di neve. Cadevano eterei e quasi impalpabili, brillando gentili coprendo la festa in un incantesimo meraviglioso. Arrivavano a sfiorare le teste dei presenti e poi subito si disfavano, senza gelare o bagnare alcunché. Ammirati e rapiti da tanta bellezza, tutti applaudivano e ridevano, alcuni alzando le braccia per toccare, accarezzare quella meraviglia: la meraviglia che la Sovrana sapeva portare ovunque.

La festa fu un vero successo ed Elsa, che ancora non si sentiva completamente a suo agio circondata da tante persone, quel giorno abbandonò ogni freno. I suoi poteri erano perfettamente sotto controllo. Strinse mani, bevve dai calici del banchetto e tutto senza guanti… Quei guanti che per tutta la vita aveva portato come una maschera. Tutto sommato, il suo abito sarebbe apparso anche più elegante accompagnato da un bel paio, ma per lei era una dimostrazione a sé stessa: era cambiato tutto… Era cambiata lei. Se anche avesse incontrato di nuovo la paura, un sorriso di Anna sarebbe stato tutto ciò che serviva per rimettere le cose a posto.

"Olaf, dov'è Anna?"

La Regina riuscì a portarsi un poco in disparte, inseguendo nuovamente qualche momento di quiete. Il pupazzo di neve era su una poltroncina al margine della sala e sorseggiava qualcosa osservando i presenti, divertito e felice.

"Era con Kristoff laggiù, fino a poco fa."

Poco distante, il ragazzo biondo stava assaggiando dei sandwich vicino ad una giovane ragazza, figlia di qualche invitato probabilmente, che gliene porgeva un vassoio. Dopo averne addentato uno ed aver sorriso di sforzo attese un attimo di distrazione di lei per poggiarlo nuovamente sul vassoio e sputare il boccone già mangiato in un tovagliolo. L'attimo successivo stava addentando una carota, pietrificato al rendersi conto che lo sguardo di Elsa era su di lui. In realtà la scena l'avrebbe fatta sorridere tanto era rilassata e contenta… Ma proprio in quel momento, smise di esserlo.

"Vedo Kristoff, ma Anna non c'è."

Un istante solo, un pensiero… Un sospetto.  
La Regina si guardò intorno mentre il nervosismo cominciava ad aumentare. Olaf ne se accorse e saltò giù dalla sedia, cominciando a guardarsi intorno anche se la sua piccola statura non gli permetteva di essere una vedetta particolarmente efficace. Dopo pochi secondi, la voce di Elsa tremò di paura.

"Albert… Non c'è."

Olaf sobbalzò a tal punto che la testa si staccò di netto dal corpo per qualche attimo. Annaspando, il piccolo uomo di neve corse verso l'amico per avvisarlo della situazione, iniziando a chiamare il suo nome sin dalla distanza per quanto la sua voce si perdesse fra la musica e il chiacchiericcio generale.  
Elsa si portò una mano al petto e strinse forte, costringendosi al controllo.

"No no no…"

mormorò fra sé e sé mentre il cuore cominciava a correre impazzito

"Dove sei… Dove sei… DOVE SEI?!"

Poi, d'un tratto, la vide.

Dietro una delle colonne del Salone, celata ancor di più da un tendaggio scarlatto, Anna era lì in piedi con un bicchiere in mano.  
Bastò un istante per provare sollievo, e un altro instante per tornare all'angoscia.  
Lì con lei, a meno di un passo, il Principe Albert.

Ci pensò un secondo, solo un secondo. Da dove stava avrebbe potuto creare un muro di ghiaccio fra Anna e lui, e spingerlo lontano da lei. Le sarebbe bastato un istante. Anna non era nemmeno sparita, l'avevo solo persa di vista. Durante la festa non l'aveva certo tenuta sotto controllo ogni secondo… Oppure sì? Ma accadde tutto molto in fretta, ed il sospetto sbagliato nel momento sbagliato creò una pessima scelta. Una scelta che, grazie a Kristoff, non diventò un'azione.


	7. Cap7 - Tardiva compagnia

"Elsa… R-Regina Elsa! Calmati, per favore."

Il robusto ragazzo che aveva appena visto divorare una carota come fosse un biscotto le era ora a fianco, chiamato in allarme da Olaf.

"Sta bene… Non la perdo di vista un secondo. Non preoccuparti, quel tipo lo tengo d'occhio da quando sono arrivato… E' al sicuro, ci penso io."  
"Al sicuro?! Ma che ci fa lì con lui? Perché non sei lì con lei?!"

L'aria attorno ad Elsa perse diversi gradi centigradi. Kristoff fece un passo indietro e si guardò attorno allarmato. Fortunatamente erano abbastanza in disparte rispetto alla pista da ballo e anche se qualcuno guardava nella loro direzione, non era in grado di sentire i loro discorsi.

"Mi ha chiesto lei di parlargli da sola… Sa quello che fa."

Solo in quel momento Elsa si rese conto di avere l'affanno. Si costrinse a rilassarsi e si strinse le mani l'una con l'altra, portandole al petto. Il suo sguardo preoccupato rivolto ad Anna.

"Non so ancora se possiamo fidarci di lui…"  
"Lo so, ma possiamo fidarci di lei. Sa cavarsela..."

Senz'altro, Anna sapeva cavarsela. Era cresciuta sola… Quanto si poteva sentire stupida adesso la Potente Regina per essere andata in una tale crisi di panico solo per aver perso di vista la sorellina per dieci secondi? E che presuntuosa che era stata a pensare di doverla tenere d'occhio ogni momento…  
Aveva ragione Kristoff. Il punto era che per quanto Anna si fosse costretta a poter fare a meno di Elsa, Elsa non era più in grado di fare a meno di Anna. In alcun modo.  
Schiarendosi la voce, la Regina rilassò le braccia e giunse le mani sotto il ventre, raddrizzando la schiena e recuperando un'espressione seria e rilassata, ricreando in un attimo la sua splendida eleganza.

"Hai ragione. Per favore, perdona la mia irruenza."  
"Non c'è bisogno di scusarsi… Comunque li terrò d'occhio io."  
"Va bene… Io… Ti ringrazio."

Ora più rilassata, Elsa sostò qualche secondo a guardare Kristoff in volto. Le venne da sorridere, e si sentì meglio davvero. Era un ragazzo davvero straordinario… Nel corso dell'ultimo anno aveva imparato a conoscerlo e aveva da subito apprezzato i suoi occhi sinceri e il modo in cui trattava Anna… Con una tale cura e pazienza. Si era scoperta scioccamente gelosa: lei non era in grado di assecondare sempre la sorella minore per via dei suoi impegni di Sovrana. Era grata che Anna avesse a fianco qualcuno di cui potersi fidare così ciecamente.

"Molto bene, siamo pronti per l'operazione "Un-Hans-ci-è-bastato"… Aspetto l'ordine!"  
"Prego?"

Olaf aveva raggiunto Elsa, ed ora era appostato dietro alla colonna più vicina, da cui spuntava parlando con fare cospiratorio. Era abbastanza ben nascosto, ma sporgendo anche di poco metteva in mostra l'enorme nasone di carota, e balzava subito all'occhio.

"Olaf, non serve… Ci penserà Kristoff a tenerli d'occhio."  
"Si si, quella è la fase uno dell'operazione! Tu entri in gioco nella fase 4! Al mio segnale, gelagli le chiappe! A quel punto nella fase 5 io e Sven lo caricheremo frontalmente e…"  
"Te l'ho già spiegato, Sven non può entrare qui dentro"  
"Ma… E la fase 6?!"  
"Olaf…"

La Regina, sorridendo nuovamente, prese distanza e tornò verso il trono mentre il pupazzo di neve continuava a rimuginare le modifiche da fare al suo piano geniale.  
Sospirando, lanciò un altro sguardo in direzione della sorella, mentre le immagini del loro passato insieme, sia i momenti belli che quelli brutti, cominciano a vorticare nella sua mente.


	8. Cap8 - CANZONE - Tu lo Sai?

******__****_- Canzone di Elsa_**  
Tu lo sai? 

_"Io so già che sei cresciuta_  
_tutta sola e senza me_  
_perciò sembro un' egoista_  
_che si aggrappa adesso a te_

_Ogni giorno io ho temuto, di toccarti, di ferirti_  
_Mentre ora mi risveglio, per cercarti, per vederti_  
_Tu di Arendelle sei il Sole, brilla proprio grazie a te_  
_Che nel ghiaccio hai fatto breccia, che hai scaldato pure me_

_Tu lo sai, che sei l'Estate?_  
_Tu lo sai, che grazie a te_  
_ho trovato e riscoperto_  
_questa forza che ora ho in me._

_Oltre il freddo, il tuo calore, nuova vita mi ha mostrato_  
_è sbocciato un solo cuore, che il mio gelo ha dominato_  
_La mia porta adesso è aperta, su di me tu puoi contare_  
_Noi saremo cosa certa, nulla ci potrà fermare!_

_Tu lo sai, che sei l'Estate?_  
_Tu lo sai, io che farei?_  
_Anna, tu mi vedi grande_  
_Ma un miracolo tu sei"_

**_Versione Inglese_**  
**Does She know? **

_"I know you're now all grown _  
_And just not thanks to me_  
_Because you are so strong_  
_And I am just a Queen_

_I've feared all my life, to touch you, to hurt you_  
_And now I wake at night, to find you, to see you_  
_You're the Sun of Arendelle, the reason why it shines_  
_And the only warm that melted, that frozen heart of mine_

_Does she know, that she's my Summer?_  
_Does she know, she's why I'm here._  
_'Cause if I'm, of ice, the Master_  
_I'm too weak if she's not near._

_We struck each other hearts, in so different ways_  
_and even if that's heavy, I'll keep with me those days_  
_You didn't close the doors, not even once on me _  
_I know that it sounds selfish, but I need you don't you see?_

_Does she know, that she's my Summer?_  
_Does she know, what I would do?_  
_Anna, you think I have power,_  
_Don't you see you have one too?"_


End file.
